A legszebb emlék
by alicewright19
Summary: Rövidke szösszenet arról, hogyan szerezte meg Draco a patrónusát. Előfordulhat, hogy a karakterek kicsit OOCk, emiatt előre is bocsánat mindenkinek.


A Tiltott Rengetegben álldogált, habár nem egy barátja próbálta lebeszélni ezen tervéről. Állt, a pálcáját markolászva, és gondolkozott. Egy emléken. Az otthonában, az iskolában, bárhol. Csak valami boldog emlék legyen. Az Arany Hármas ugratása nem bizonyult elég jónak, sem az első seprűje vagy az első kvidicsmeccse. Még Tudjukki halála sem. Fura, de még ez sem működött.

Idegesen beletúrt a hajába - már jó ideje nem fésülte hátra, hagyta, hogy a platinaszőke tincsek elszabaduljanak, és az arcába hulljanak -, és masszírozni kezdte a halántékát. Fogalma sem volt, mióta van itt, mióta kutatott a megfelelő relikvia után.

Aztán derült égből villámcsapásként jutott eszébe egy emlék, melyet már rég elfelejtett, elzárt az elméjének legmélyébe.

"Esős nap volt, szürke fellegek ontották magukból az ég könnyeit mind a szabadban, mind a Nagy Teremben. Nyomasztó idő volt, a diákoknak semmihez sem volt kedvük, a hétvégére időzített találkozásokat, terveket mind elnapolták. A varázslótanoncok a klubhelyiségekbe és a hosszúkás ebédlőasztalok köré tömörültek, tekintve, hogy a tanárok többsége elhalmozta őket házi feladatokkal. Főleg Piton Professzor, de őt ez nem érdekelte.

Egyedül sétálgatott az folyosón. Olyan vasárnapi nap volt ez, amikor senki sem zavarta, Pansy és a többiek az időjárás ellenére is lementek Roxmortsba, így nyugodtan lemehetett a könyvtárba utánanézni néhány dolognak a bájitaltan házifeladatával kapcsolatban. Bárhol is kereste, sehogy sem találta a hozzávalók egyikét, pedig iskolatársaival ellentetben ő imádta ezt a tantárgyat. Elmosolyodott. Eszébe jutottak a tekercsek fölött görnyedő diákfejek, és a dühös, értetlen mormogások, és az, hogy egyedül neki ment ez a tárgy kisujjból kirázva. Csak a lépteitől visszhangzó, üres folyosók ébresztették rá - jóllehet, még magának akarta bevallani -, hogy egy kicsit azért magányos.

A könyvtár úgyszint üres volt, de ő élvezte ezt a fajta csendet. Megnézte a kezében szorongatott papírt, majd keresgélni kezdett a könyvek közt. Elfoglalt volt, de így legalább a feladatára fókuszált, nem gondolkodott olyan dolgokon, mint az igaz, tiszta barátság vagy a boldogság.

Néhány óra múlva lépteket hallott. Maga sem tudta miért, de elbújt a polcok mögé, és onnan lesett ki az ajtóra.

Egy fiú. Draco nem látta az arcát fekete, kócos hajtól, de biztos volt ebben, valamint a nyakkendője alapján abban is, hogy griffendéles. Motyogást hallott az információs pulttól, majd az idegen elindult a búvóhelye felé. Visszatartotta a lélegzetét, de szerencsére a másik nem vette észre, csak leült az egyik asztalhoz néhány tekercs pergamennel, egy könyvvel és egy tollal.

Elmehetett volna, megkereshette volna a szükséges olvasmányt, de ezután minden ok nélkül leselkedni kezdett a fiú után. Volt valami megnyugtató a békésen tanuló diák atmoszférájában, vagy mi a franc.

Malfoy még több könyvet vett le, majd fogta magát, és leült ugyanahhoz az asztalhoz.

Ledöbbent. A fiú Harry Potter volt, aki most már végre észrevette őt. Várjunk csak, mi az, hogy végre??

\- Malfoy, te meg mit keresel itt? Azt hittem te is a Roxmortsba mentél a többi mardekárossal.

\- Nincs meg az egyik hozzávaló a főzetemhez.

\- Melyik? - nézett rá Harry azokkal a nagy, smaragdzöld szemeivel.

\- Ez - bökött a lapra, mire a másik halványan elmosolyodott - Mi olyan vicces, Potter?

\- Semmi, csak... Én megtaláltam. Kérsz néhányat?

\- Naná! És ha már itt tartunk, mit keres itt a Nagy Harry Potter?

\- Én ezt nem találom a bájitaltan házimhoz - csúsztatta elé a griffendéles a könyvet, Draco pedig nem bírta ki, elnevette magát - Mi olyan szórakoztató?

\- Én meg ezt találtam meg! És ha szépen kérsz, talán adok egy keveset...

Harry mosolya pillanatok alatt eltűnt. - Nem fogok könyörögni, Malfoy. Add oda, és én is odaadom. Ha nem adod, én sem fogom.

\- Rendben! - sóhajtott az aranyvérű idegesen - Neked adom!

Megegyeztek, megszerezték, amit akartak, mégsem tudtak felkelni az asztaltól.

\- Amúgy... Hogyhogy ilyen könnyen megy? A bájitaltan - kérdezte a kis túlélő.

\- Passz. Csak könnyen megy.

\- Jó neked. Mindig jó jegyeket kapsz Pitontól...

\- Talán mert én figyelek a tanárra, nem a barátaimmal csacsogok - vigyorgott Malfoy.

\- Talán mert nincsenek IGAZI barátaid - öltötte ki Potter a nyelvét, de rögtön rájött, mit is mondott az imént - Bocsi, nem úgy...

\- Semmi gond, igazad van. - A fiú keserűen elmosolyodott - Csak a családom miatt vesznek körül, nem magam miatt. Szerencsés vagy Potter, tudsz róla? Mindenki szeret, amióta csak megszülettél.

\- Ez nem igaz - rázta meg a fekete hajú a fejét - Nem mindig jó híresnek lenni. Mindenki rád figyel, lesik minden mozdulatodat. Senki sem veszi észre a fájdalmad, senki sem veszi észre a könnyeid, de mindenki észreveszi, ha hibázol...

\- Van benne valami... Sosem próbáltam ebből a szempontból nézni a dolgokat.

\- Tudod Malfoy - kezdte Harry pár másodpernyi kínos csend után -, sosem hittem volna, hogy ezt veled fogom megbeszélni... Valahogy... öhm...

\- Non-sense?

\- Igen.

\- Nyugi, én is így vagyok vele. Ráadásul nem is vagy olyan idegesítő, mint gondoltam.

\- Te sem.

Felnevettek."

Ez harmadéves korukban történt. Megbeszélték, hogy senkinek sem mondják el, és ahogy telt-múlt az idő, mindketten elfeledkeztek róla. Most, annyi év múltán, Draco elmosolyodott. Őszinte, boldog, ragyogó mosoly volt, amit a körülötte lévők soha nem láttak, és soha nem is fognak.

Ez volt az az emlék. A legszebb, legboldogabb emlék, keresve sem talált volna jobbat.

\- Expecto Patronum! - kiáltotta bele a levegőbe magabiztosan, mire a pálcája végéből egy inkarnálódott patrónus bukkant fel, és felröppent az égbe.

Egy bagoly volt.

Egy fehér, akárcsak anno Harry Potteré.


End file.
